Violet Beauregarde
Violet Beauregarde is the teritary antagonist of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. She is one of the five lucky winners of the golden tickets. Her motto is "Keep my eyes on the prize!" She is a tomboy and lives in Atlanta, Georgia, USA. She has a competitive personality, and she is extremely rude, obnoxious, argumentative, and dimwitted. She wears matching outfits with her mom who encourages Violet's competitive personality while completely ignoring good manners. Violet is also a Gum Chewing Champion and has a world record of chewing one piece of gum which is "Three Months Solid!" In the film, it also states that she learns Kung Fu and does it when chewing gum. In the invention room in Willy Wonka's factory, she didn't know that the gum was actually an inflating gum and got different skin color when turning into a complete blueberry ball which make her very stretchable when she went out of the factory with blue skin very flat. Violet is an expert and black belt in martial arts. She goes to frequent private classes with two sensei who taught her a little too well. In one scene, she is seen attacking her two sense for no apparent reason. She starts by breaking two boards her sensei safe holding. After she breaks both of them, her sensei are in awe of how quickly she did it. One sensei looks down at the board and Violet kicks him in the stomach, causing him to fall back allowing her to attack the other sensei. With one out of the way, she then sweeps the sensei's foot, distracting him, she then punches him very hard in the groin, causing him to lean forward, she then slaps him in the face upward. He falls back and tries to get up, but passes out. The other sensei yells "hey!" And tries to kick Violet, but she dodges it, and elbows the last sensei in his back. Which makes him fall to the ground, he tries to stand back up, but Violet quickly kicks him in his face. He then falls grunting. The room falls silent, as Violet turns to see if she needs to finish them off. But they are both passed out on the ground. Violet walks off chewing her gum. While the sensei's stay passed out for a couple minutes. The Inventing Room Her Mom and everyone else notice that Violet's nose was turning indigo and then it spreads all over her head and body and Wonka gets down. Violet stares at her fingers for a few seconds until she notices her tracksuit is turning a darker shade of blue. She feels her stomach expand as the rest of her tracksuit becomes stained. Next, her butt inflates, and she turns her head to look at it. Once she looks back towards everyone else, she steps back a few inches as her belly bulges out of her clothes. Violet's eyes then turn blue and her cheeks fill up with juice. Eventually Violet's head and arms and legs get sucked into the rest of her rapidly growing body. When she stops inflating, she is at least ten feet tall, with her giant belly bulging out of her shirt. The Oompa Loompas send Violet to The Juicing Room and they had to squeeze all the juice out immediately. As she leaves the factory, she is back to her normal size, but is blue and is flexible. Violet is happy with her new found flexibility, but her mother is not, coldly stating Yes but you're blue." Junior World Champion Gum Chewer Violet Beauregarde was interviewed by the press at her house in Atlanta, Georgia showing her rise to success with the hobby of chewing gum and having won 263 trophies and medals. Her greatest success being the Junior World Champion Gum Chewer Trophy plastered in gold with the structure of a chewers mouth with white teeth and the pink piece of chewing gum in the contestant winner's mouth. Relationships 'Mrs Beauregarde - Mrs Beauregarde is Violet's mother. Violet seems to have a good relationship with her mother because she always encourages Violet to win. However, this changes when Violet remains permanently blue. 'Veruca Salt - '''Violet doesn't like Veruca because she's afraid that she will win the contest so she pretends to be Veruca's "best friend". 'Charlie Bucket '- She was rude to Charlie Bucket, and called him a loser when grabbing a caramel apple when she was the loser. 'Willy Wonka - Violet does seem to respect Willy Wonka as she hugged him. But she didn't listen to him when he told her to spit out the gum and went on and saw the consequence (Blew up into a ginormous blue-berry). Trivia - When Violet became a blueberry, she is slightly bigger than in the original movie. - Throughout the movie, Violet never interacted with Augustus, Grandpa Joe, the parents of the kids or Mike. - It is revealed that Violet stores her used up gum in her right ear. - Violet has a best friend whom she beat a record named Cornelia Prinzmetel in the book. When she said ' my best friend is also a gum chewer, it used to be her record, but I beat it so now the record's MINE!' - Violet wears a shiny puffer coat, just like her mom. -She has a tomboyish,rude personality. She always interruptes people,and possibly does disrespectful things in public like shoving, pushing, and calling others rude name. -Violet was the only ticket winner to be blonde Violet's Song Violet's song is an 80's hip hop and it talks about about how competitive she is and chewing gum is bad for you. Listen close, listen hard, the tale of Violet Beauregarde. This dreadful girl she sees no wrong... Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long. Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing all day long She goes on chewing till at last, her chewing muscles grow so fast, And for her face a giant chin, sticks out just like a violin... Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing all day long For years and years she chew away, her jaws get stronger every day. And with one great tremendous chew... they bite the poor girl's tongue in two. And that is why we try so hard, to save Miss Violet Beauregarde Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing all day long Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long. The Game You see a reinactment of Violet's Blueberry transformation then you have to roll her to The Juicing Room. Then you have to get her in the Big Juicer by juicing Blueberry Oompa Loompas. Gallery Violet flexible.png ImagesCAXTL0TV.jpg ImagesCACZ78TZ.jpg ImagesCASI62NR.jpg ImagesCA7HZ1YD.jpg ImagesCAFO197F.jpg ImagesCAMTU3AZ.jpg Violet 72441-1600x1200-1-.jpg Tumblr lfvciktWY81qbtma8o1 500-1-.jpg Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory wiki Category:Characters Category:Storyline Category:Spoiled Brats Category:People who start with a V Category:Kids who start with a V Category:Kids Category:Girls Category:Violet Beaurgarde Category:Blueberry Category:Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Eliminated From The Tour Category:Antagonists